


生日禮物／Birthday Gift

by error0902



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, One Night Stands, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error0902/pseuds/error0902
Summary: xion的20歲生日，去了酒吧，遇見了Leedo
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 7





	生日禮物／Birthday Gift

金建學因為一旁的手機不斷的信息通知而皺起眉伸手拿起了電話，一看就看到已經十點多的口時間和各種信息，但全是生日快樂的信息  
樹懶哥哥｛東東生日快樂!｝08:50  
建熙哥｛生日快樂啊｝09:12  
姜賢｛Happy birthday東柱｝09:20  
勇訓哥｛東柱小朋友生日快樂!｝09:40  
。  
。  
。  
金建學把信息滑到最後一條

孫東明｛喲孫東柱昨晚玩得開心嗎?記得回來啊弟弟(¯︶¯)｝

「。。。。。」金建學這才發現這不是自己的手機，而左手的手臂似乎枕着一個人，旁邊的男孩臉蛋乾乾淨淨、白皙的背上有一點點紅紅，一塊紫紫的。被子蓋在了身體，但露出了白滑的腳踝  
「嗯。。。。」小孩感覺到熱源走了就連忙爬過去趴着金建學，金建學拍一拍小孩的紫白頭髮、鬆鬆軟軟的像他昨晚哭着說不要的時候  
金建學就一直盯住，直到那長長的眼睫毛動了一動，兩人就這樣無言間對視  
「生。日。快。樂。孫東柱」金建學微笑挑眉摸摸趴在他胸口的人的耳朵。  
孫東柱努力的避開視線的埋在金建學的胸口，耳朵早就紅到像隻蝦一樣，全身酸酸痛痛的但怎麼都忘不了昨晚。。。。。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
一月十日淩晨一點半  
「孫東東，20歲生日快樂!!」同學甲捧着蛋糕放在吧桌上  
「成年了想做什麼?」同學乙問  
今天是孫東柱的生日，20歲成年。所以他決定要像個大人一樣流連酒吧，拋下哥哥們跟同學一起去，做點刺激~  
「那試試點刺激吧」  
「裝作喝碎了去別人的包廂?」  
「可以試試」孫東柱把手上的酒倒頭一把喝光，一臉自信的樣子，他指指同學甲  
「那你先吧」  
「欸?」  
「生日最大」  
孫東柱看着同學甲那奇奇怪怪的演技撞進去，然後被人趕出來就覺得好好笑  
「你。。。不行了，我來示範一下」  
說完就走過去其中一間房間，確定裏面有人就開始自己的戲了，他先裝暈了一下就撞進去  
房間裏的人就被突如其來的聲音嚇到  
「誰?!」  
「啊啊啊不好意思我嘻嘻走錯了~」說完就裝作清醒一下，就扶着門看進去。裏面大概有主要是三個男，然後旁邊都是女的男的在圍着他們喝酒，做什麼不言而喻，孫東柱看了幾眼就笑笑的道歉走出去了，頂着一頭白白紫紫的毛飄走  
此時就包廂裏  
「建學，剛剛那孩子不是你的菜嗎？」金英助拍拍一旁金建學的胳膊，只見到對面的人的白眼翻了一下，然後喝了一口紅酒。。。。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
洗手間裏  
孫東柱剛剛洗完手打算出去的時候就有人打開了門，是剛剛在裏面房間的那個人，好像叫金建學。他的臉色潮紅呼吸粗重，眼神緊緊鎖定在孫東柱身上  
「你沒事吧？」  
孫東柱打算過去扶他就被金建學捉住了  
「你。。。要陪我嗎？」  
「啊！」  
說完就被金建學拉走了  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
孫東柱什麼都不知道就被金建學推倒在床上  
「啊～」  
金建學就俯身壓上去，把孫東柱的雙手放到他頭上  
「你幹嘛！？」  
「沒，想邀請你幫我下下火」  
「?」  
「我被人下藥了」  
「!」  
「你叫什麼名字?」  
「孫…東柱」  
「我叫金建學，那東柱，你會幫我嗎？」金建學帶着磁性低沉且性感的聲線在孫東柱耳邊說話，氣息一直環繞在自己的耳朵，加上酒精的作祟，就鬼使神差的回了一句好，金建學就溫柔的親一下孫東柱的臉  
「但我。。唔第一次，你。。。可以溫嗯，柔一，，點嗎?」  
金建學在理性跟獸性之間掙扎了一會，最終他努力戰勝了獸性，決定壓下了欲望先讓小孩習慣習慣。  
「你先把衣服脫了吧」  
「啊？」  
「我怕待會把你衣服撕了，你穿我的?」  
「。。。。」  
然後兩人就背住對方脫衣服，孫東柱把內褲都脫了就被人從背後抱住  
「一起洗澡好了」  
然後金建學就推孫東柱去浴室了，兩人赤裸相對，兩人的身高剛好就好抬頭就能親到的高度，金建學先低頭不語然後輕輕親上去，孫東柱的嘴唇很軟很潤，親上去還有一股草莓唇膏的香味，他很喜歡。  
開了水，灑下來的水都落在金建學的頭上，水順着臉上流到兩人的嘴唇上  
「咳…咳!」然後孫東柱就嗆到了  
金建學笑了笑，就環住孫東柱的腰拉在自己懷裏  
他先親孫東柱的脖子，到了喉結就舔一舔，孫東柱感覺陌生又舒服不禁抑頭，金建學就上手摸到了肚子，身下的人明顯感到涼意而皺眉看着他，彷彿一隻不開心的兔子。金建學笑了笑就伸手刮一下其中一點，小孩就馬上哼了一聲  
金建學就埋頭去舔了一下，偶爾咬咬的挑逗令孫東柱又酥又麻  
「舒服嗎？」  
「嗯…另外一邊也……要」  
「哼～好」  
金建學趁孫東柱還在專注上身，他的手最先往孫東柱下面的那根粉粉嫩嫩下手，明顯感覺懷內的人呼吸一窒，雙手緊緊的抓住金建學的手臂，下身傳來了異樣的快感  
「嗯……哈…你…」  
「舒服嗎」  
孫東柱搖搖頭又點點頭  
加上金建學上下的摩擦，未經人事的孫東柱很快就釋放出來了  
【他真的被人下藥了嗎？怎麼那麼清醒啊，難道他騙我?】孫東柱無力的掛在金建學的身上一邊疑惑一邊休息，但這個念頭在一分鐘後就消除了，因為他總覺得有東西頂到肚子了，一看  
「那麼……大?」  
「謝謝哦」  
「不行了，插不進去了。。。。」  
「所以要幫你弄好，不然你就受傷了」  
金建學向後庭摸去，然後慢慢放了一根手指進去  
「嘶~好緊」他咬唇的樣子真的好帥，孫東柱想着想着不小心又硬起來了，但後面的不適感令他不習慣  
「唔……」  
慢慢的金建學就二根、三根放到孫東柱的後面  
「可以了嗎？」  
孫東柱閉着眼點點頭  
「乖孩子」  
金建學先拿出手指，抓孫東柱的雙手放到自己的胳膊上，然後扶住孫東柱的腿，慢慢插進去  
「啊…哈不行了，痛……」  
聽到孫東柱那呻吟，金建學索性把孫東柱抱起來一把插入，背靠雲石牆壁，令初嘗情事的孫東柱有一種冰火兩重天的感覺  
「啊…太深了」  
他緊緊抱住了金建學的胳膊，眼睛不知道是被水沖到還是太刺激而變得水汪汪的，而身前的人再沒有忍耐自己的欲望，粗暴的操進去  
「啊……哈…嗯太快了」  
「建學…哥可以慢…一點嗎…啊哈」  
「唔……哈太…快」  
以為是高冷美少年，誰知是個奶凶的小朋友，這樣的反差萌無疑對金建學來說是加深了這場情事的樂趣，他每一聽到孫東柱的呻吟就感覺不夠，他想要更加多更加深  
他再去含住孫東柱那被他玩得挺起來的乳頭，身下不忘加快速度  
孫東柱那能堅持啊，何況剛剛金建學已經找到那個讓他感覺怪怪的位置，現在就一直頂到，而且那尺寸的大小就讓他羨慕了  
金建學感覺到孫東柱好像走神就慢慢的停下來了，突如其來的停止讓孫柱感覺到後面一陣陣的空虛  
「唔……你」  
「你剛剛叫我什麼？」  
「建學…哥?」  
「想要了?」  
金建學露出充滿玩味的笑容，小孩馬上一臉想哭又忍住，臉色不知道是興奮還是害羞的變紅，頂着漲紅的臉噘嘴搖頭  
「那我不要了不要了不唔……」  
孫東柱還未哭訴完就被封住了嘴唇，舌頭被翻來覆去，身後的那根碩大又同時撞回自己身體裏  
「哈……頂太深了…」  
「那裏…舒唔……服」  
「唔……我…要唔…去了」  
隨著幾十下的抽插，兩人同時到達了高潮，孫東柱感覺到自己肚子裏一股暖流  
「你沒帶……套?」  
「沒啊，放心還未完了」  
金建學草草的幫自己和孫東柱擦乾之後，就公主抱起孫東柱往沙發方向走  
「試試自己坐上來」  
「欸?」  
「你不是要幫我嗎？」孫東柱現在是胯坐在金建學，他拉一拉孫東柱，手不斷遊走在他的細腰上，兩人面對面對視着，金建學再拉近他們之間的距離，嘴唇快親到的時候就用他那低沉到讓人着迷的聲音  
「你不敢啊？」性感的可怕  
孫東柱大概覺得自己應該會被吃得一乾二淨，但這樣的成年生日禮物他不討厭。他什至已經感覺到身下人的那根又有精神了  
金建學看着孫東柱慢慢扶住自己的，然後慢慢坐下去，畫面很刺激很色情，尤其是小頂着那張乾淨的臉竟然和自己在狂歡  
【流淚的時候大概是天使?】  
孫東柱慢慢坐下去，他感覺他的羞恥度已經爆炸了，但奇怪的好勝心讓他不得不做，終於入到一半就被金建學一扯，那種頂到胃的錯覺陌生地出現在自己身上  
「啊…建學……哥」  
「嗯?」  
「今天…哈是……我生嗯日」  
「是嗎？」金建學往上頂了一下  
「嗯……這份…生日禮…哈物不錯…」  
「跟陌生男人開房就是好的生日禮物?」  
金建學有點不悅就抱起孫東柱去床上，放倒在床上就把孫東柱兩條又細又白的腿架在胳膊，他先用力的握緊了孫東柱腳踝，看到紅了一圈又不捨得的吹吹摸摸  
「。。。。你幹嘛」  
「沒，就摸摸你，然後。。。」  
他俯身下去  
「吃掉你。」  
然後就開始新一輪的情事  
孫東柱被操得開始語無倫次，每一下的頂撞都把他僅有的理智都撞走，他除了用力抓住床單，除了享受就是享受金建學帶給他的快感，而且看到金建學那腹肌和汗水性感到炸了  
鎖骨、背上、胳膊、大腿內全都被金建學吮吸過的痕跡  
金建學拉過孫東柱的手，跟他十指緊扣，在釋放的一刻兩人相擁着并吻住了對方。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
金建學側身看着孫東柱穿衣服，穿他的襯衫  
「嘶~」  
「?」  
「沒有，記得把衣服扣好，最好全扣」  
孫東柱頸上的一點點記錄着自己的放縱  
「知道啦～」

「孫東柱。」  
「我還能見到你嗎？」

金建學發出了邀請

「我還要上大學呢」  
「誰要見你啊」

孫東柱傲嬌拒絕

「那我來接你」  
金建學再次發出邀請

「那我要去看電影」  
「好」  
「《Frozen 》」  
「......」  
孫東柱接收邀請并試圖爬上太歲頭上。

但無可否認兩人是一起經歷了一個美好的晚上


End file.
